1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tow rope handles and, particularly, to a handle and tow rope arrangement adapted for use in water skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In water skiing, a tow line is attached to each end of a handle. The tow line typically passes through a hole or holes in the body of the handle and then typically encircles the handle to facilitate securing the tow line to the handle. Where the tow line encircles the handle, it is usually exposed and can cause cuts and chafing to the hands of the skier as well as expose the tow line to excessive wear. A particular concern is the tearing or fraying of the ski rope adjacent to the openings formed in the ski rope handle through which the ski rope extends. One cause of this problem is the edge of the handle opening itself causing wear on the rope. Another significant cause is that the rope, in most cases, is required to bend sharply prior to entering the handle opening, thereby placing excessive stress on the rope at the point of bending against the edge of the handle opening.
A need exists for a ski rope handle assembly designed to eliminate the excessive stress caused by bending the ski rope sharply to insert the rope into the handle opening.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water ski handle and tow rope arrangement which is adapted to rest comfortably in the skier's hand to facilitate gripping and which protects the skier's hand against cutting and chafing or entanglement with the tow line.
Another object of the present invention is to achieve the preceding objects with a ski rope handle assembly which is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble and which eliminates manufacturing steps associated with handles having rope assembly points within the handle itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ski rope handle assembly that is durable, reliable and easy to use.